Your Presence Softens my Pain
by tsubasahope
Summary: AU Samantha Manson is going to die and it's up to Danny Fenton, resident Guardian Angel from the Second Plane of Heaven to stop her from killing herself before her time. But what if this klutzy angel falls in love with her? DXS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: And another story... I should probably start finishing the ones I started first. Ahh, my reviewers will shoot me. Anyways, new plot. This came to me in a dream where I remembered walking home and then a boy landed on me from a tree, supposedly. And then he took off, literally with white wings. Now disclaimers.**

**Angel Danny: The authoress does not own Danny Phantom. On the other hand, she owns the labtop that wrote me to life. For that I am eternally grateful. flips card**

**Authoress: Good enough! Donut break! **

**Another A/N: Also I want to thank **0.oninjaewoks0.o** for beta-ing my story! Thank you! May I wish you the luck of the angels!**

Angelus Lacrima

Cold was the despair etched on Samantha Manson's face. Her eyes reflected years of solitude and loneliness. She sat alone in her room, the lights turned off and the darkness engulfing her. A distant tinkling sound reached her ears; it was coming from a music box next to her, high up on her wardrobe. It was a gift, an old antique from her grandmother. It was her most treasured gift from her.

She clutched the satin hem of her mourning dress, having run away from the funeral service just as they were lowering the coffin. Her parents were not present at the ceremony. They were on a carefree trip to Paris. It only hurt her more to see that she was the only one present and gave her the will to run away like a coward. She had locked herself in her room and wept bitterly, ashamed and agonized. She felt so horrid, having failed her grandmother and contempt for her parents.

Sam couldn't believe it. Her only true family member had died. Her most precious and beloved grandmother. The only family she really ever had.

Her mother and father were never home and never cared for their daughter. Sam was surprised they knew she even existed. But her grandmother had given her a kind hand and cared for her even when her parents ignored her existence. She had loved Sam and nurtured her to be a fine individual young woman. In turn, Sam viewed her as her most precious person. Her only anchor to the world and her happiness at home.

The melody caressed her in a soothing way. It was the song her grandmother would hum to her as a small child whenever Sam had a nightmare. It always made her calmer but this time, it only invoked tears to her eyes. She clutched the music box in her hands. Her fingers traced the swirls and designs of the box. Carvings of flowers and angels were covered by her quivering fingertips.

She had asked where the box came from; such exquisiteness did not go unnoticed.

_"It's a music box from Heaven," her grandmother had said a mysterious smile. "When I am not here, you can use it to call an angel and it will protect you and love you when I cannot."_

_"That's silly, Grandma," Sam had laughed, "You'll be with me forever and ever!"_

_"If only," she had whispered. "If only, my little Sammy." And she would give Sam a soft smile before playing the music box's lullaby and humming along with it._

On the underside was the inscription 'To my little Sammy. May my love transcend time to you for eternity.' engraved in gold paint. Her arms latched onto the box tighter and she hugged herself into a ball.

"Grandma," she whispered, burying her face in her arms and sobbing quietly to herself.

* * *

Danny smiled lightly, his arms holding something glowing dimly. It seemed like a small ball of light and he cradled it in his arms gently, coaxing it. Next to him was a body of an elderly female, rapidly decaying now that the soul was separated from it. Ignoring the blood tinting his pale white robes a scarlet red, he had extracted the soul as painlessly as he could. The soul held fast onto the body though, and the result was a weak little thing, which was too tired to move, and on the verge of being turned to nothingness. Danny tried to coax it to go with him after attempting to heal it.

"Come now," he whispered softly, "Heaven is a wonderful place. But you must heal first. You are weak from the separation. "

A tinkling that only he could understand reached his ears.

"I know," he smiled, "I know you want to see your family but we must depart or you will die, again. In Heaven, you will be able to watch your family from there. So please come with me."

A sudden burst of light made Danny shield his eyes. As the light receded, he grinned. In front of him was the female with white angel wings. An ethereal glow seemed to surround her.

She yearned for his touch, her arms reaching out to him like a child to a parent. He grabbed onto her with a firm, reassuring grip.

"Do you promise to let me see my family in Heaven?" her voice echoed across, filled with worry and doubt.

"Yes," Danny latched his hands to hers. "Now, let's take you home. You will be in eternal peace."

"Daniel!" a voice called to him as he entered the realm of Heaven. He beamed at his mother, Madeline. "I take it, you're leading a new soul to peace?"

"Yes," he nodded, motioning to the female, "I'll meet you later, okay? Come now."

A large gate adorned with large sculptures of angel feathers and angels themselves was their destination. Each feather was carved with the utmost care and seemed to vibrate as if excited for the new soul. Pillars that held up the gate were painted a magnificent gold and white that shone with such dazzling purity that it blinded like the sun.

"Go now," Danny gave her a small smile, "This is your new home. I can only escort you in though. From there, you will find happiness."

The new angel hovered at the entrance for a bit before plunging in. The gate glowed a brilliant pale yellow as she looked at him in amazement. Her body turned to dozens of tiny sparkles. She smiled before laughing and dancing around, in euphoric joy.

"Thank you," her voice resounded through him and the sparkles left for the tranquil realms.

"You're very welcome," he whispered back even though she had already departed.

He turned back and headed for the center of the messenger angels. His mother, the High Priest, was already there.

Being High Priest, Maddie could see into the future. That was her duty. She would have a vision and then alert a messenger angel to collect a soul or a guardian angel to aid a lost soul through his/her life.

"Danny!" Maddie called to him, pointing to a large fountain that glittered with a whole spectrum of color, "You're about to get your next assignment. My! Only 114 years old and getting his 100th assignment! My little boy is growing to be such a mature angel!"

Danny smiled lightly as he was hugged and kissed by his mother. Danny bore through it all with unnatural calm and maturity. After she had fussed over him and tried again to tame his unruly hair, she turned to the fountain and motioned for him to do the same.

The fountain shimmered slightly before rippling like someone had dropped a stone in. Shortly after, an image shone in its depths. It was dark and barely a noise came through except for the faint tinkling of a music box.

"Such a lovely melody," Danny found himself whispering as he stared at the lonely figure holding the music box. Her hands held it in an iron grip like it was her lifeline. As Danny looked more into the figure, he saw that she was quite beautiful. Her petite frame seemed angel-like and fragile. Her facial features were was stunned him the most though. In his 114 years of living as an angel, he had never seen such a torn yet determined look. Her dress was ruffled but if given the chance, she would look lovely in such a vibrant shade of black.

A choked sob reached their ears and a shuffling could be heard. She was going into what seemed to be a kitchen.

"This is Samantha Manson," Maddie whispered quietly, "She is the only daughter of the Manson family. Her grandmother died a few days ago. Her mother and father neglect her."

"Samantha Manson," he spoke the name as if in a trance, watching the fountain with intent eyes.

"In a few minutes," Maddie explained with a very serious and pitying look in her eyes, "She will attempt suicide. You must stop her. She is destined to die at a much later time. Your assignment is to stop her and keep herself from killing herself for the next few years. You will be given the ability to turn human so that you may watch over her."

"I'm going to be a guardian angel," Danny simplified her words. He had never been a guardian angel before. He was deemed to klutzy and too attached to the souls he nurtured. This would be his first job as one and he knew nothing but of the severity of the case.

"Yes," Maddie's words rang into him.

"And how, pray tell me, did I land such a job?" Danny asked.

"Because you're the most caring and dutiful angel in Heaven thus far!" Maddie squealed, clutching her son's head in her arms, "I am so proud of my little boy!"

Something silver glinted in the pool. A kitchen knife. And behind Samantha, Danny could see a familiar shape.

"Is that..." Danny scrutinized the scene, before his eyes widened, "A demon from Hell!"

He could see her eyes clouding over. The purple irises that seemed to have such emotion were now dull as the foul creature lay its hand on her shoulder and whispered words into her ear.

"May I reveal that I am an angel?" Danny asked, biting his lip.

"Yes, due to the circumstances, you must," she nodded, watching the scene tersely. "You must send the demon back to its place."

The knife blade raised ever so slowly. The demon stroked her shoulder, coating her ears with sugary sweet lies.

"Oh no," Maddie covered her mouth in shock, "It's starting! Go, Danny! Save her!"

A familiar feeling of being pulled by a rope to Earth reached Danny and he found himself speeding like a bullet to the house of one Samantha Manson.

* * *

Sam held the knife in her hand. It quivered but a certain appeal had drawn her to it. The cold knife would feel good on her hot, tear-stained skin.

"One cut, and it'll all be over," a voice seemed to whisper in her ear, "All your troubles will dissolve. You will be at peace." It was a sickly, dark yet velvety voice.

Some part of her mind in the back of her head was screaming at her that this was insane. That she was going to die painfully; that she should stop. But it was too quiet and she barely had enough sense to grab onto the voice.

The music box was still clutched in her hand limply, its melody barely penetrating her ears. And it stopped, abruptly as if something had pulled a plug. A light glow seemed to surround the wooden box.

"All my troubles will be over," she whispered to herself, "All over."

"No!" another voice screamed at her this time, much louder and firm. Sam turned around, cutting herself slightly on the raised blade. A small trail of red blood oozed out of her open neck. What she saw would send her into a dead faint later on. A dark shadow seemed to hover over her, raising her hand to her neck. Glowing red eyes and a row of sharp crooked teeth parted back in a sneer were the only facial features she saw on the creature.

She gasped when she saw another figure. Beside the shadowy creature was a white figure, coughing and sputtering surrounded by the remnants of her ceiling.

"Aww..." Danny brushed the dust out of his robes, "I have got to work on my landings."

"Damn," the velvety voice swore, "I'll have to do this the hard way." Sam found herself raising the knife to her neck.

"W-What's going o-on?" Sam used all her strength, pushing the knife slightly down but to no avail.

"Demon from whilst thou came, return to thy Hell!" Danny chanted, his mind concentrating on the pure holiness of banishment. It had been ages since he had attempted one.

A great beam of white light formed where the demon stood; then it was gone, screaming and writhing in pain.

Sam's arm fell and she found herself falling to the floor in relief. She took in some long, deep shuddering breathes and stared at the floor in horror. She looked at the knife in her hand in repulsion before throwing it away from her.

"I can't believe I almost did that," her voice cracked and she found herself sobbing freely in front of the stranger, "I'm so stupid!"

Tears poured down her face freely that she barely registered the sound of footsteps, the jingling of jewelry, and a comforting hand being placed on her shoulder. Only when she found herself pushed to the being's chest was she aware of him.

"There, there," he whispered, softly cooing the words. "It's all right. You were just on the verge of a breakdown. That was all it was. You'll be all right."

And despite all her fears and sadness, she believed the stranger and gripped the material of his shirt and cried, shouting and sobbing without restraint.

Danny gave her a comforting smile, rubbing his hands on her back in a soothing manner. He whispered calming words here and there, reassuring her.

"I will protect you, little one," Danny whispered, "From now and on."

When the tears and emotions were calmed, Sam looked at her savior.

It was a boy her age with hair as black as a raven's wing and eyes as blue as the heavens above. He was donned in a folding robe that draped over him. On it was a silver cross inlaid with sapphires or some type of other blue jewel. On his ear was an ear cuff with a long chain attached to a cross, similar to the one on his clothing. He was handsome in a kind, boyish yet mature way. But what made Sam gasp were his white wings.

They glowed with an ethereal light and shimmered with the afternoon sunlight. His face had a calm yet childish baby look about it. His smile seemed lopsided in a way but his eyes betrayed the child-like look. They looked as if they had... age? Undeterring wisdom? Years of experience?

Sam could not put her finger on the word that described his eyes.

"You're an..." she stuttered, instantly turning red, "You're an..."

"Angel?" Danny completed for her. "Why yes. Yes, I am."

"Grandma was right," her eyes strayed to the music box, "This is Heaven's music box."

And with that Sam fainted. Danny held her body close to his own, with an odd look on his face.

"Err...," Danny shook her slightly, but she was still as unmoving. He blanched when a revelation came to him. His eyes turned wide and he started sweating slightly. "Oh no! I killed her! Oh no! Oh no!"

He dropped her on the ground with a loud thud and sank to the floor.

"I'm sorry!" he put his head to the ground, "I'm sorry! I repent! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shock her to death!"

* * *

From the fountain, Maddie found herself in a giggling fit.

Being a retriever of souls, Danny had never seen a person faint before. He had only seen death and thought her condition to be what he could only infer to.

Her eyes strayed from her klutzy son to the girl lying on the floor next to him in a daze. Her breathing was still there and her pulse was alive and strong.

In a few minutes, her son would find out, with relief, that she was still alive but then fret over where to put her. And then, how to explain his presence.

Her son was so adorable.

"How naive he is." She found herself staring at the girl fondly. "You will change him, little one. For the better."

**A/N: Done! And for the translation of the title is Latin for Angel Tears. I thought it would be fitting.**


	2. Angelus Tactus

**A/N:** **Hello, my dear readers! Now, about the way Danny speaks. He's been around for 114 years. He has an odd way of speaking (it's normal) and I like it that way, so don't try to tell me otherwise! And just a quick word. My computer is acting very childish and doesn't let me use line breaks the first time. So if there are no line breaks then please notify me and I'll correct it! Thank you! Now a word from our emo goth girl that looks lovely in a crumpled mourning dress!**

**Sam: The authoress does not own the characters like me. She has neither the time nor the money.**

**Author: Right-o! And now back to the story! I would also like to thank my beta readers: Timmy-chan, Kenny-chan, and Emily for helping me with this chapter! You guys rock!**

Angelus Tactus

Danny's face was etched with worry and warmth as he stroked the girl's hair. He had sighed in relief when he found out that her soul was still very much in her body and that she was breathing evenly. But then he fretted over where to put her. His eyes finally settled on the couch and he laid her very gently there, before he drew up a chair to sit next to her and watched her sleep.

His hands smoothed out some of the wrinkles in her dress unconsciously as he gazed at her fondly. It was only two hours and he had grown very attached to the distressed girl. She slept serenely, her chest heaving in and out without a care in the world. He smiled, waiting until she woke up. In his mind, he was thinking of ways to tell her what he was and how to convince her believe in his ludicrous story.

His eyes drifted to her stomach where her hands were. In them was the music box, still clutched in her fingers as tightly as ever. And no matter what he did, he could not wrench it out of her hands.

He looked at the designs carefully. It was a cream-colored box, made of what seemed like marble to him. Carvings of flowers, particularly of lilies-of-the-valley, and angels with large, feathery white wings decorated the box. None of the figures were painted, he observed, but he could envision the colors of the box clearly in his head as if he could see them in front of his face.

"Such an odd music box you have in your possession," he whispered. His hands covered hers as he ran his fingers over the carvings much like Sam had done a few moments ago. "What was that beautiful melody? The tune was exquisite."

Danny watched as her lips moved, murmuring something quietly. Her eyes fluttered open. His body tensed and his hands flew off the music box.

"This is bad," he chided himself, "I have no clue how to turn into a human!" He shut his eyes, picturing in his mind what he guessed a human boy looked like.

Blue rings formed around his waist but they disappeared just as quickly as if they were never there.

"Bugger," Danny cursed as he scrutinized her with hesitant eyes. He had no idea how she was going to take this.

Her amethyst eyes searched his blue ones. They flitted to his otherworldly glow and wings, and she broke out into a grin.

"I'm here," she muttered, "I can finally be with Grandma! I'm in heaven! And you must be the angel that took me here!" She laughed with pure elation that Danny couldn't help but smile and laugh along with her.

"Not quite," Danny finally broke through her moment of joy, a grin plastered on his face. "You are still very much alive."

Her smile quickly faded into a frown. Sam took in her full surroundings and she knew in her heart, no matter how much she tried to persuade herself otherwise, that she was still breathing and still just as lonely.

"I'm not dead yet?" she asked, talking more to herself than to the angel. Tears streamed down her eyes as her chest ached with misery. A choked sob shook her whole body. "I'm still all alone then…"

The music box dropped out of her hands at last and landed on the floor, dejected and looking as though it was weeping along with her.

At the same time, Danny's chest tightened and his whole body seemed to go aflame. He grabbed at the air, collapsing to the ground. He knew, at once, what he was experiencing: Samantha's pain. He could feel every horrible emotion, every anguished tear she felt, only ten times over.

"Miss Samantha," he gasped. His hands hit something as they frantically tried to grab onto her. The lovely music box; his salvation. Danny pushed open the lid and instantly a sweet melody filled the air. Its dulcet tones flowed into his ears and his chest felt as if it was released from the wretchedness. He sat up, chest heaving for the freedom of constraint.

Danny hurried to the girl and sat next to her.

"Miss Samantha," he whispered as she cried without restraint. He did not wrap his arms around her in an embrace but merely gave her words of reassurance. "You are not at all alone. You have me. I will stay with you to the end."

"You will?" she inquired bitterly. "Why? It's not like anybody else has. Leave me alone. They all do. They all don't care."

"I will stay," Danny replied with a firm yet soothing tone. Right then and there, he knew he was in this to help this solitary girl. "I am here to bring you a happy ending. I am here to end your suffering. I will help you come out of this darkness with your biggest smile. Now, Miss Samantha. Will you smile for me?"

Sam looked up at this boy with amazement in her eyes. She had wished for someone to say those words to her. And for some reason, this stranger had come and said those exact words without even a blink. Such determination and care were in those blue eyes that she couldn't help but give him a small smile.

"That's my girl," he beamed at her, "Now, let's get you changed and we'll think about what to do with your well-being."

Danny got up, laying the music box gently down on the coffee table. He closed the lid with a little 'pat' of satisfaction.

"Thank you," he said under his breath to it. The container seemed as if it was glowing with pride at his words.

"Sam," she spoke for the first time (although very silently), without malice or despair. Her voice sounded raw. She winced when her throat burned.

"W-What?" Danny almost tripped on the coffee table, startled by her speaking.

"My name is Sam," she spoke again, more meekly than before. His face relaxed and he grinned back.

"My name is Danny!" he replied, "And I am your guardian angel!" At the pure delight of hearing her speak to him, blue rings formed around his waist and traveled up and down his body. His eyes clouded over and he shut them softly as a warm blue light bathed over him, shielding his form from Sam.

His robes and wings disappeared and in their place were a white t-shirt and jeans along with a mundane body, pale and timid. His new body dropped to the ground with a light tap from his new shoes. Only his earring remained, dangling and reflecting off light.

"Ah!" Danny yelped when his new legs doubled over and he fell head over heels, "Ow."

And she laughed. Her bell-like laughter rang through his ears. He watched her with an expression of both amazement and cheerfulness before laughing along with her.

* * *

"Danny, right?" Sam asked, sitting in her kitchen and eating a bowl of salad. He nodded, standing up and trying to walk with wobbling or collapsing. As of now, he was not as successful as he wanted to believe.

"I was not aware that this 'walking' would be so... heavy," he took a step forward, barely keeping his balance, "It is as if my legs are weighted with lead."

"Let me help you there," Sam got up and grabbed his arm, steadying him along her shoulder and leading him to a chair. "You'll probably get used to it in a few days."

She sat down across from him, staring him full in the eye.

"Want some?" she offered him a bowl of salad, "You probably haven't eaten anything yet." He looked at the bowl with disgust but masked it with pleasantry.

"No, thank you," Danny pushed it away gingerly. "I cannot eat anything that was once alive. Do you have milk by any chance?"

"Er...," Sam rummaged in her refrigerator for the said item. "Yeah." She handed him the carton and a mug.

"Thank you," he beamed at her, before pouring the white substance in the mug and downing it in one sitting.

"Okay, now I want answers," Sam demanded as she watched him drink the entire carton, "Who are you? Why can I see you? What was that thing over my shoulder when I was about to... that." She made a vague gesture. Her lip twitched as if she was about to weep again but her eyes remained impassive and strong.

"I am Danny, as I have already told you," he began with the look of greatest magnitude, "And I am a guardian angel from Heaven. You can see me because I am in human form."

He ended, leaning back on his chair, giving her a pleased smile.

"That is not fair," she complained, her mouth pursed in annoyance, "You didn't answer my questions."

"I did," he shot back, defensively, "Just not in the way you wanted me to."

"What about my last question?" Sam stuck a forkful of salad into her mouth. "What was that thing? And why could I see it?"

"That was not part of your last question," he mumbled, hands crossed over his chest like a sullen child. She growled at him, glaring daggers. "Fine, fine! I will answer! No need for anger!"

"Well?" Sam asked, her eyes full of anticipation.

"That-," Danny began, with a long shuddering breath. He hesitated in telling her the truth. "-was a demon."

"What?" Sam felt like balking, "You can't honestly think I will believe-" He raised an eyebrow and pointed at himself. "Oh."

Suddenly, she felt the urge to vomit out the contents in her stomach. Such a vile creature was near her, commanding her, and she listened to it. Her head was swimming with repulsion and blatant horror.

"There, there," Danny consoled her, "You had no control. You didn't know." He laid a warm hand on her back, his eyes alighted with understanding.

"Why are you here?" she asked after taking several long, deep breaths to calm herself, "Why are you helping me?"

"Because I care," Danny evaded the real answer he knew she was searching for and patted her softly. "It has been a very long and tiring day. Why don't you get some sleep?"

She grabbed onto his shirt tightly when he got up. Danny looked at her with mild surprise. In her eyes, he could see that something inside her was broken, both mentally and spiritually.

"Will you stay?" Sam gave his shirt a slight tug. He gave her a kindly smile and took her hand.

"Certainly," he nodded, "I will stay. Now go to sleep." His hands glowed a gentle blue as he pressed them lightly over her eyes. She slumped in her seat and fell into his arms. He whispered in her ear quietly. "Good night, Sam."

* * *

A nightmare. A horrible nightmare. Sam tried to convince herself of that. Something was shaking her shoulder, trying to wake her.

"When I open my eyes, I will see Grandma telling me 'good morning'," she murmured. She opened her eyes and met warm azure ones, smiling oddly down at her.

"Good morning, Miss Samantha!" Danny chirped.

"Aaahhh!" Sam squealed, "Who are you?" She backed all the way to the headboard of her bed, clutching her sheets. She hoped the words she dreaded wouldn't pass out of his lips.

"I'm your guardian angel," he gave her a puzzled look, "I was here yesterday."

And just like that, all the emotions and memories came back to her.

"Oh," she mumbled, grimly. She bit her lip and pulled away the covers of her bed. Beside him was a plate of fresh fruit, a bowl of cereal, and a glass of soy milk on a tray.

"Here, eat something," Danny pushed the food in her direction. "You have school in half an hour."

"I'm not hungry," Sam pushed the tray back to him firmly. A growling in her stomach told otherwise but she refused to look at him another second. She headed toward the bathroom with full intent on locking herself in.

"Stop," Danny captured her wrist, looking at her with pleading eyes. He motioned toward the cereal and fruit. "Please. You have to eat something." Sam glared at him, her patience finally snapped.

"Leave me alone!" she screamed, her hands balled into tight fists, "You are not my mother! You can't tell me what to do! No one can. Not my mother... not my father..." Her tone got quieter and quieter as she trailed off, fresh tears pouring down her face.

"Miss Samantha," he reached out to placate her but she slapped him away. Her eyes were cold and steely, devoid of any warm emotion. Around her was an aura of defiance.

"I don't need your help," she spoke with the utmost indifference. She turned on her heels and continued on her way to her confinement. The bathroom door shut with a slam as Danny winced. He sat on her bed praying that she wasn't getting herself into trouble in her own bathroom. At every little noise, he flinched and drummed his fingers on her sheets. Finally, the door slammed back open.

Sam came out wearing a black off-shoulder top that clung to her every curve on her slim frame and a plum-colored skirt that reached only mid-thigh showing creamy white legs. Her hair was in a mid-ponytail clipped with a purple spider pin and her makeup reeked oh so delicately of gothic darkness. She laced her long black combat boots as she hopped out to the front door.

Danny trailed behind her, his eyes widening and his jaw nearly dropping to the floor. It was then that Danny fully knew that Sam could be defined as 'very, very beautiful'.

"Miss Samantha?" Danny whispered, his cheeks stained a glowing crimson. "I don't think you should wear that to school."

"Shut it," she hissed, "I'll do what I want to." She stood herself upright, daring him to protest more.

Danny sighed in exasperation after he mentally controlled himself from staring at her.

"So be it," he pulled out a blue backpack from seemingly out of nowhere, his expression resolute. "If you decide to remain so stubborn, then I will just have to attend school with you to keep you safe."

Sam did not expect this.

"What?" She screeched in protest, "No way! You are not going to ruin my school life!"

"Well, I don't see why not," Danny closed his eyes, concentrating intensely on his angelic figure and ignoring her screams and rants. White wings flowed out from his back, surrounding them in a flurry of white feathers. He offered his hand. "Now come. We're going to be late."

Sam was so stunned by the appearance of his wings that she did not notice him tugging her arm and carrying her off the ground and into the sky. She watched his calm yet warm face with a feeling of guilt in her stomach.

The ride was peaceful and soothed her in a way that she could not put into words. She sat in his arms, thinking about what she had done this morning. She was so mean and cold to him when he had saved her life and offered her a hand in her despair.

"Miss Samantha?" Danny jostled her a bit, shaking her out of her revere, "Miss Samantha? We're here." Sam blinked, confused.

"Huh?" she looked around and saw that everyone in the school yard was looking at them and whispering to one other. Sam blushed hotly. She was still in Danny's arms but thankfully his wings were gone.

"Let go of me!" Sam jumped out of his arms. She stomped her way up the steps, trying to block out all the whispering. Her fists clenched and unclenched themselves as she couldn't help but overhear one of them.

"Did you see, Star?" a Latino girl whispered to a girl with pearly blonde hair, "Who is that hottie? He is so cute! Total boyfriend material! And why was he carrying that gothic freak?"

"I don't know, Paulina," Star whispered back, before squealing, "Look! He's coming to us, right now!"

"Oh!" the Latino girl Paulina, whispered back, fumbling her around her bag, "My makeup! Is it okay? My hair-"

Danny ran past them, totally ignoring them and headed for Sam instead.

"Miss Samantha!" Danny ran to her, "You forgot your backpack!"

"Thanks," she mumbled, snatching it up and jumping up the steps to the school doors. She stopped, watching people staring at them, waiting for a reaction, and then at Danny, who looked at her hopefully, waiting at the bottom of the stairs. She sighed. "Hey, want to walk with me?"

Danny grinned lopsidedly.

"Definitely," he ran up the steps. His foot caught on the last one though. "Whoa!" His arms propelled themselves in an attempt to stop him from falling but to no avail.

CRASH!

"Owie," he rubbed his head, drawing himself up like a child. "That hurt."

Sam's lips twitched into a smile.

"Come on, you big klutz," she turned and walked inside with him following her like an obedient puppy.

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter done! And yes, I took the milk thing from Wish by Clamp so do not sue me! Please be sure to tune in for another chapter of Of Angels and Reaper Boys! Coming soon to your neighborhood!**


	3. Angelus Schola Dies

**A/N: Hello! And welcome to another chapter of Your Presence Softens My Pain! My life is horrible right now with all the tests, homework and whatnot so do not expect an update until after school is over which will be the 18th. So just an update now! And also, I do not write this because I am trying to offend someone religiously. I am non-religious so I wrote this purely for fun. Is some of my references are off, please think nothing of it. Thank you! And now a word from our sponsors!**

**Danny Fenton's Emporium of Thermos: DISCLAIMER: The author does not own Danny Phantom or Danny Fenton, our spokesperson! And please try our Thermos Deluxe! Includes extra room to store more soup! And ghosts! Also includes a spoon with out logo inside the cap! Just make sure no ghosts inside get it!**

**Author: Hey! No advertising on my story! **

**Also, special thanks to Timmy-chan for the beta-ing of this chapter! You are awesome!**

Angelus Schola Dies

Danny followed Sam as she walked down hallways of Casper High. All around were the insistent whispers of students, pointing and gossiping at them when they were not looking.

She stopped, trying to ignore his penetrating yet carefree stare that bore into the back of her head as well as the murmurs of her peers. She twirled her lock, straining to open it and grumbling when it refused to comply.

"Stupid locker!" she screeched at it, pounding a fist on the rusting metal door, "Why won't you open!"

Danny watched from behind, lifting an eyebrow in amusement before coming to her rescue.

"Maybe I can be of some assistance, Miss Samantha," his hand glowed a luminous blue as he pressed it over the stagnant lock. At once the device came to life, twirling out its code by itself and opening with a barely audible click.

"Thanks," Sam mumbled under her breath, "And stop calling me Miss Samantha. People are going to get the wrong idea."

As she pulled out her books, the bell rang signaling first period. The swarm of students, grumbling and barely awake, rushed to their classes leaving the two in the hallway.

She walked calmly to her class, still feeling that Danny was behind her, trailing after her. She turned to face him, glowering at his dopey smile.

"Don't you have a class to get to?" Sam snapped at him. He turned bright red, both flustered and embarrassed to be caught.

"Err... right!" he nodded fiercely, "English. Umm... Miss Samantha?"

"Yes?" she asked, her temper getting the best of her.

"Where may I find the classroom?" Danny questioned sheepishly.

"Down the corridor, first door to the left," she pointed, waiting impatiently for him to leave.

"Thank you!" he smiled, grabbing her into a quick hug. "Good bye! Stay out of trouble!"

He immediately ran down the path that Sam had directed, waving at her.

"I'm not a child," she griped under her breath, before entering her class where she would most likely be punished for being tardy.

* * *

Danny was, of course, late to his first day of school. His nerves were screaming with elation to be in a class again, albeit one much more advanced than the one he had gone to when he was alive.

A middle-aged, overweight man looked at him expectantly. He looked slightly annoyed that his teaching had been disturbed by Danny's entrance.

"My apologies," Danny spoke to the teacher, "I had some trouble as to finding my classes."

"Aah, the transfer student," he gave the new pupil a small smile, contrary to his expression before. "My name is Mr. Lancer and I will be your English teacher. Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?"

Danny stood in front of the crowd of peering faces. He turned pink when he saw the many suggestive looks he was receiving from the majority of females in the class.

"My name is Daniel Fenton," he used the name he had when he was a human. The reminder of being a human flitted across his face as a look of pain crossed his face, making him all the more delectable to the girls in the room. Quickly, though, the thought passed and was replaced by a grin. "But you may call me Danny. It is nice to meet you all!"

"Thank you," Mr. Lancer then motioned to the back of the class where an African-American boy wearing a red beret sat. "Please sit in the seat next to Mr. Foley and we'll resume the lesson."

"Yes, professor," Danny nodded before heading to his designated seat.

"Professor?" Mr. Lancer thought, his eyebrows reaching his hairline (or lack thereof) in confusement, "Where is this boy from?"

But he shrugged if off, thinking it as foreign talk.

"So," the boy in the red beret whispered as he took his seat, "Is it true? That you're Sam's fiancé?"

"No," he whispered back, "Who was the one whom gave you such a ludicrous notion?"

Tucker raised his eyebrow much like Mr. Lancer had done a few minutes ago.

"Dude, you talk funny," he pointed out before answering his question, "Everyone, of course."

"What!" Danny jumped out of his seat, attracting the attention of all his peers and Mr. Lancer. They stared at him with a puzzled look, the whispering and murmurs becoming more fervent.

"Mr. Fenton, is there anything wrong?" Mr. Lancer watched him, chalk posed in mid-air.

"Nothing," he replied quickly, sitting back down with inhuman speed. He commensed scribbling all the notes down from the board, covering his red face.

* * *

As it turned out, Sam was tardy and she recieved Sunday detention for it. She sat down in her seat, groaning in her arms as math droned on and on.

She couldn't help but drift between all the formulas and trigonometry. And she was surprised to see that all her thoughts seem to end in Danny. Did he find all his classes? What if the jocks were shoving him in a long locker? What if he was being tormented mercilessly right this second?

She nearly smacked herself. Why was she worrying for him? It was unheard of.

"Miss Manson," the Ms. Matthews, the aging math teacher called on her, "Since you seem so engrossed in your work, would you please answer this question?"

She stared at the long and complicated problem on the board.

"Oh shit," she cursed, staring at her empty paper as if willing it to have the answer.

Sadly, she was not that lucky.

* * *

Danny sighed tiredly as he closed his locker. Lunch period. His salvation.

English had been so tiring and boring to him. He had forgotten what it was like to be in school.

"Hey," the boy in the red beret waved, "Danny, isn't it?"

"Yes," he nodded, glad to see a familiar face, "Hello-?"

"Tucker Foley," he opened the locker next to Danny's, "I'm a friend of Sam's."

"Oh. Miss Samantha must be very fortunate to have such a kind companion." Danny glowed, praising the African-American boy.

"Umm... sure?" Tucker glanced at him oddly. "You don't seem to be from around here. Where are you from?"

"Err...," he paled. He never considered that obstacle. Quickly, he thought of the first place he could think of, "Samantha's house!"

"What?" he blinked at him, thoroughly confused.

"I mean, Somalia?" Danny corrected himself, weakly.

"Okay," Tucker drawled out the word, not believing him in the slightest, "You are one freaky dude."

Danny laughed sheepishly as if he didn't know what he was talking about.

"Oh, Danny," a girl's voice called to him before he felt someone latch on to his arm. It was the extraordinarily pretty Latino girl, Paulina.

Danny narrowed his eyes.

He did not see people based on beauty but on the level of purity of the heart. He saw auras. And the one he saw right now was a sickly dark grey covering her like a dense cloud.

"You must know who I am by now," she smiled sweetly at him, "I'm Paulina, Queen of Casper High."

"I've noticed," his voice was neither soft nor hard. Paulina ignored this as playing 'hard-to-get'.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to study at my house after school. You know, to get to know each other," she eyed him hungrily.

"Danny," another girl's voice called him. Thankfully, it was the one he needed to hear the most.

"Miss Samantha!" Danny cried detaching himself from the Latino girl and grabbing Sam's waist.

Everyone in the room seemed to stop and watch the drama fold out.

"Am I glad to see you! English is positively dreadful," he whined, "And you have to bear through it everyday. How do you manage such a feat?"

"Get off me!" Sam screeched, trying to pry off his iron grip, "And for the last time, stop calling me Miss Samantha!"

"Oh," he let go of her, "Was I constricting your breathing? My humblest apologies!"

"Ahem," Paulina coughed loudly, trying to shift the attention back to her. She had never been fully ignored before and here this impudent boy was overlooking her for the gothic freak! "What about our study date?"

Danny's eyes steeled over to cold azure that glared at her icily.

"I'm sorry," he said with no ounce of regret in whatsoever, "But I tend to favor girls much more beautiful and purer than the likes of you."

"You prefer that loser over me?" she gestured wildly at Sam who let out an indignant scoff.

"Yes," Danny gently held Sam's hand near his lips, almost kissing it, "That is what I am implying. But you are wrong. Miss Samantha is no loser or freak. She is the most beautiful lady I have ever laid eyes on."

Paulina let out a shriek of frustration before stomping away, furious.

"You will regret turning down the Queen, Danny Fenton!" she hissed, before giving a toss of her wavy black hair and heading down to the cafeteria.

Every student looked upon Danny and Sam, shocked.

"Whew, I am glad that is over," Danny sighed, all traces of the steely cold self gone. On his face was the aloof grin.

"You bastard!" Sam smacked his head, her face a deep crimson. "You could have told me what you were doing!"

"Ow!" he cried in pain. "Miss Samantha, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"We're going to pay for this, aren't we?" Tucker finally spoke, trying not to snicker as Sam continued to bash Danny's head. They headed to the cafeteria, bickering and laughing at each others jokes and taunts.

On entering, Danny nearly screamed in horror. Everywhere, plant and animal carcasses were being devoured by humans. He knew that it was there food source but he couldn't fathom how devastating it was to watch them devour the poor things with not a care in world.

"What is up with your friend?" Tucker hid behind Sam, watching him twitch.

"He's err..." Sam blanched for an explantion, "He's not used to seeing lettuce slaughtered?"

"So he's a meat eater?" Tucker brightened.

"No!" Sam dragged Danny to the lunch line.

As Danny got his tray, he couldn't help but let out a shudder of revulsion. Chicken and tomatoes. They were crying and laying limp like the dead. He gazed at them with such care that he didn't notice a foot stick out.

"Ah!" he cried before hitting the floor, "Oof!"

Above him was laughter. Paulina was sitting at the head of the table. She came to him and crouched down to his eye level.

"Mess with me," she whispered, her lips parted in a not-so-pretty sneer. "And I will make your school life a living hell."

Danny whimpered, fearing for his mundane body.

* * *

"School is so much fun!" Danny positively glowed with joy, "There were so many children and the playground was so much fun!"

"You did a triple front flip off of the jungle gym and nearly gave the school principal a heart attack," Sam clung onto his neck as they flew over the traffic and the buildings.

All through the trip back to her house, she couldn't help but keep blushing. Had he really meant all the things he said? She hesitated asking him.

"Miss Samantha?" Danny's face hovered over hers. She looked up in amazement as she examined his features before letting out a tiny yelp and squirming out of his hands.

As they entered the house, Sam felt Danny tense.

His fingers crushed hers in a binding hold.

"Hey, you okay?" she let go of his hand when he refused to move.

"Y-Yes," he stuttered, "Why don't you go into the kitchen and make something to eat?"

"Sure," Sam eyed him suspiciously before leaving for the kitchen. "Do you want anything?"

"No," he replied firmly, "Go, please."

Sam left, still feeling a bit unnerved with his strange command.

Danny watched the shadows warily. He could've sworn he had felt a disturbance. He ignored it though, hurrying to the kitchen where Sam was. Out of his pocket, he produced a satchet that contained white powder which he sprinkled into a cup of water, turning the clear liquid into a shade of soymilk.

"Samantha," he smiled, handing her the cup. "Something to swallow down with the fruit."

He urged her to drink it, pushing the cup toward her.

"Umm... Danny," she looked from the soymilk to him, "Are you okay? You don't seem well."

"Oh!" a sheen of sweat coated the back of his neck, "It is just the school. I must have been more fatigued than I had expected."

He laughed nervously, pushing the cup into her hand.

She took it into her hands and was about to tip the drink into her mouth when she stopped.

"This isn't any of your special mixes, is it?" Sam asked.

"No, just some soymilk," he took the cup for himself and drank half the contents. "See? Harmless."

He handed back the container, motioning to her.

Sam knew her angel would not try to hurt her but she still felt uneasy as she downed the soymilk in the cup.

Instantly, she slumped into Danny's hands, fast asleep.

"Sweet dreams, my lovely little soul," he whispered. And he began to transform. His eyes turned from azure to red. His hair, from raven black to snowy white.

"Miss Samantha!" a voice screamed that only he could hear. "Don't listen to him! Don't drink it!"

He carried her out into the living room where Danny the Angel was trapped in a seal bind.

"You're too late," he chuckled darkly, holding Sam's limp body like a trophy for him to see, "Her soul belongs to Hell now."

"No!" Danny screeched, pounding against the walls of his containment.

A door formed, its frame covered with images of humans screaming in horror and pain. Claws belonging to demons seemed to be dragging these people down, pulling scalps and any other body part that was in reach. The door opened, revealing a swirling red mass. The demon entered, laughing in triumph.

**A/N: And another chapter is done! Please read and review!**


End file.
